Alone
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Videl, Gohan, Trunks, and Bra are left alone in a house in the middle of nowhere. They raise themselves here and learn through books and through each other. Read to find out more. GV, TB
1. Chapter 1

I. Children

This old house has been with us for longer than we can remember. It felt like hell in the summer but there isn't much that we could complain about, it was all we knew. That little house hid so easily behind the tall grass in the fields and the few trees that were there. It hid us easily and we became ghosts to the world.

We were sure that no one knew about us, but we weren't sure that we wanted people to know that we were here. It could have altered our whole way of living after we had established a little order between the four of us.

I can't remember anything about my family or why I was left there and I really can't remember much about my younger life. I will try to think back in order the best that I can. I remember Bra being scared. I remember her crying about being alone. Trunks was always trying to comfort her I can't remember a time where he was angry with her. I also remember Gohan. He was kind of a moody pushy kid, but I guess you will see that soon enough.

My full memories start in the summer. I must have been around five years old and we were just starting to get used to things by ourselves. Gohan and Trunks would leave to go get food from outside. Usually small animals or whatever they could find. We established who was sharing rooms with whom and some of us were figuring out that we were different than each other.

Gohan and Trunks would play fight together and Bra would just sit and watch them. Gohan wouldn't let me play, he said that I was a girl and I couldn't play like that. "Go play with Bra," Gohan said rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to play with her she doesn't do anything!"

"Well then find some dolls to play with."

I walked closer to him and pushed him on the ground, "Don't tell me what to do."

"You're a girl!"

"Shut up," I pushed him again and I started to fight him. It's funny to remember this now, Gohan never really fought back, but he also didn't change his mind about me playing with him and Trunks.

Since there wasn't too much life in the field we were in we went without food some days. Back then, the animals were as good at hiding as we were. Bra was the only one who made a big deal about it. She was the baby of our little family though and it didn't usually bother anyone. Trunks was usually the one that took care of her anyway.

Our house was small, like I said before, but it did it's job. It was dark brown like a bare tree in the middle of a tall yellow field. The inside of our tree was about the same color. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom with a very old looking setting, and an almost combined kitchen and living room. As you can imagine it wasn't a palace but it did serve its purpose and we didn't know much different.

We decided on who should share rooms, or I guess Gohan decided. "I get to share a room with Videl. She's my girlfriend, so you can have Bra," Gohan said to Trunks.

"I'm not your girlfriend," I said.

"Well you're a girl and I don't want Bra."

"Well that doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend. Gross."

"It's not gross," Gohan rolled his eyes.

"She's my sister," Trunks mumbled.

Gohan looked at him, "What did you say?"

"Bra's my sister. I don't think that she can be my girlfriend."

"Well. She's the only one left. So she has to be."

"Okay."

So I slept in Gohan's room and Bra slept in Trunks'. After Gohan said that I was his girlfriend he thought he could tell me where my place was. It's pretty funny now that I think about it but back then I was really mad about it.

A/M: I'm just trying to get some things started. I'm picking up my writing again and I'm slowly getting it back so the next chapter will be a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ten years old and there I was pacing around the house. Gohan and Trunks were outside fighting as usual and they left me with Bra, inside. She was on the couch with a book in her hand, I don't think she even cared that I was there.

"Can we do something," I kicked the couch so that she would react.

She jumped and looked at me, "What do you want to do? You can read one of these books they're pretty interesting."

"I'm not reading your stupid book. Let's go outside or something."

"It's too hot outside," She put the book back in front of her face.

"Well it's hot in here too. Get up!"

"Okay, Okay. You don't have to yell at me."

"I wouldn't yell at you if you would just listen to me."

"But I don't want to go outside."

"Let's just go. We can find food."

"Aren't Gohan and Trunks supposed to do that?"

I growled, "I don't care let's just go outside and do something. You are being boring."

"I wasn't talking to you."

I pulled her off of the couch and threw the book. We went outside but she didn't do anything but complain and question me. Bra really wasn't ever that much fun to me but considering Gohan had Trunks to play with she was the only one I had to talk to for a while.

"Do you know anything about kissing," she asked me out of nowhere while we were walking.

"No! What are you talking about?"

She looked at the ground and shook her head, "It's nothing. Just something in my books."

"Your books?"

"Yeah the ones that were left in the house."

"Well I don't know anything about that. What do you know about it?"

"Not much that's why I asked you."

"You must know more than I do."

"I guess."

I rolled my eyes, "Well what is it?!"

"I don't know. Something boys and girls do."

"Whatever," I shook my head, "Let's just play and not talk about this. I don't want to hear it." I lied about what I said, I did want to know, but I couldn't let Bra know that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry that there was not much for the first two chapters. The truth is I'm just getting the hang of this again. Thanks for reviewing though and try to hang in there with me.  (I also would like to say I know that movie but I haven't seen it. LoL)

Chapter three

It was so hot that summer. I was twelve and we were witnessing the worst summer yet. Not to say that the rest of the summers were nice but you get used to it after a while. The first one is always hell.

Gohan sat by the window staring out into nothing. Every once in a while he closed it and opened it again as if the next time it would be cooler. Trunks just sat on a chair at the table with his head in his hand also staring at nothing. Bra was laying in the bathtub with no water and all her clothes on.

"It's too hot," Gohan sighed.

"Yeah we know," I rolled my eyes.

Trunks sighed from the table and got up, "I'm going outside. Maybe there's a pond around here."

"Take your stupid girlfriend with you," Gohan mumbled from the window. Trunks sighed and headed for the bathroom to pick Bra out of the tub.

Trunks opened the door and walked out with Bra. I looked out the window and watched the field warp with the heat. It made me feel dizzy and sick but I just kept looking. It was hard not to watch the grass dance with the air. Waves appeared between them and the vast field turned in to an amber ocean.

"Videl," Gohan was next to me shaking my shoulder.

I pushed him back, "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about us."

"What about us?"

"Well you've been my girlfriend for sometime now-"

"Who said I was your girlfriend?"

"I said you were my girlfriend a long time ago. Would you just listen to me! Anyway you've been my girlfriend for sometime now and I was thinking maybe we should take it a step farther."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "A step farther?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I want to marry you stupid."

"Marry me? Why? What does that mean?"

"You don't know what it means?"

"No! I wouldn't have asked if I did."

Gohan shook his head, "I guess. Well it's when you promise to stay with someone forever."

"Why would I want to stay with you forever?"

"Why wouldn't you? I can tolerate you enough."

I ignored the comment since it was only there to piss me off, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll stay with you forever."

"Oh. Wonderful. Anything else?"

"Don't talk like that. Um. Hey you get to have a party. Wearing a dress might be a problem with you but you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh shut up!" Bra and Trunks walked back in the house. I sighed, "I'll think about it."

Trunks looked at both of us, "You guys we found a pond. I thought you guys would like to go swimming with us."

I looked at him and saw his hand on Bra's lower back. What was the difference between Trunks and Bra and Gohan and I? Jealousy crossed my mind that day when I saw them in the pond together playing around all happy. Then Bra kissed Trunks and my stomach knotted up causing me to look away. Gohan caught my eyes and held them for a moment. I looked away and pulled back into my head.

That night Gohan lay in bed next to me. He turned to me and put his arm around my waist, "So are we going to get married?"

I sighed, "Do you really want to?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't ask you would I."

"I guess not," I sighed, "Yes. I will marry you."

"Well that's good," He put his arm around my waist and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning. The heat hadn't come back and I shivered from the cold. A pain hit my stomach as I got out of my bed and I ran to the bathroom. There was blood everywhere. I pulled myself in the bathtub and searched myself for a wound, but there was none. My stomach began devouring itself again causing me to cry.

Gohan came in the door looking like I had woken him up, "What's wrong with yo-" He stopped when he saw the blood. His eyes widened, "I'll get Trunks."

It didn't take long for the rest of the household to come in and examine me. None of them knew what to think. They decided just to leave me in there for now. I felt like a dog, trapped in cage. They came by to talk to me and give me food after a couple hours.

"Are you just going to leave me here," I pulled on Gohan's arm.

"We don't know what's happening to you. Maybe you're sick."

"I don't think I'm sick. Even if I am you can't treat me like this."

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Well maybe we should wrap it up?"

"Okay. Okay. Just a minute."

He got some cloth for me and I wrapped it around myself. It didn't take long for me to have to change it. It did eventually go away. Bra ended having the same thing happen to her so we decided it was normal. It happened again and again but we just took care of it the same way.


End file.
